


You Moron

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M, Ignoring an Injury, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, because Billy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: They're teenagers now and Mandy still had to take care of Billy because he was a moron.
Relationships: Billy & Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Billy/Mandy (Billy & Mandy)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Moron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 30th entry to Whumptober ^^
> 
> Billy and Mandy were one of my all time favourite cartoons as a kid and I just had to write at least one fic of them :D

Billy was lying in his bed, covered in sweat, feeling absolutely miserable. Mandy was standing there beside him, carrying a towel, hydrogen peroxide and some bandages, and looking positively murderous. She sat by his knee, where there was a disgusting wound that had been left untreated for who knew how long. Carefully, she poured the antiseptic around his wound to clean it, and Billy thrashed his leg, accompanied by howling and whining from the teenage boy. 

Mandy gently but firmly held his leg down to keep it in place. “Billy, stop.” Billy whined in response. Mandy sighed and turned her head to glare at him. “This wouldn’t have happened if you got this treated _before_ it got infected. Now hold still.”

Mandy continued to clean and then treat Billy’s wound precisely and methodically, completely ignoring his whining. Then, she quickly went and grabbed another towel, damp with cold water to wipe the sweat on his face and neck as well as cool him down. Finally, she applied a cold compress on his forehead for his fever.

She sat there, silently watching over the boy who’d been with her since childhood. He looked much better than he did previously. He looked much more comfortable in his bed, and if he wasn’t still pale and flushed from his fever, then it would have looked like he was peacefully sleeping. 

Billy was a complete moron. It was the only reason why he would leave his wound untreated and uncleaned and why he let it get so badly infected that he got a fever. Leaving Mandy having to take care of him because his parents were morons and Grim couldn’t be trusted to not try to accelerate his death instead, if not outright kill him. It was annoying always having to take care of the doofus. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to keep him around when it took so much effort just to keep him alive. 

Mandy watched over him until his fever went down and his wound was free of infection.


End file.
